Stand By You
by Angel Scones
Summary: OK I tried a songfic nobody's perfect.


**I decided to try a songfic I was writing another story and heard this song and realized almost every line reminded me of a Rizzoli and Isles moment from the show. I do stress ****almost,**** If there is a line I miss and you think of a moment let me know I will edit it in. I am unsure of some of the episodes so I kinda hope you already know them. I had help from several videos on youtube.**

I'll stand by you :

Oh, why you look so sad?

**When Maura's, mom wouldn't stay in the guest house.**

Tears are in your eyes

**The time Jane, made Maura cry during the Marathon.**

Come on and come to me now

**The night Jane, went to Maura's when Hoyt escaped**

Don't be ashamed to cry

**When Maura's, mom was in the hospital.**

Let me see you through

**When Maura stayed up all night on Jane's couch**

'Cause I've seen the dark side too

**Maura knows Jane's fear of Hoyt**

When the night falls on you

**The sleep over in Maura's house**

You don't know what to do

**When Frankie was hurt and Jane begged Maura to help**

Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less

**When Maura finds out her father is Paddy Doyle**

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you

**When Maura got Jane to run the Marathon**

Won't let nobody hurt you

**When Maura put herself between the crazy nurse and Jane holding the bab**y

I'll stand by you

**The night Ian left Maura and Jane was there instead**

So, if you're mad, get mad

**The fight when Jane found out Maura knew Tommy was a suspect**

Don't hold it all inside

**When Maura said "I like tommy but I love you"**

Come on and talk to me now

**When they talked in the park **

Hey, what you got to hide?

**They hid that Paddy is Maura's Father**

I get angry too

**When Maura yelled at Jane for shooting Paddy**

Well I'm a lot like you

**When Maura found out Jane can play chess**

When you're standing at the crossroads

**When Maura could have left with Ian**

And don't know which path to choose

**When Jane couldn't decided weather or not to stay at the hospital with Maura or go to the crime scene**

Let me come along

**When Maura went undercover with Jane**

'Cause even if you're wrong

**When Jane thought Paddy killed the girl at the docks**

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you

**When Jane's parents got a divorce**

Won't let nobody hurt you

**When Jane fought Hoyt and the guard to save Maura**

I'll stand by you

**When they pretended to be llbff's at the garage**

Take me in, into your darkest hour

**When Maura figures out who Frankie's girlfriend is**

And I'll never desert you

**When Maura holds Jane after the car explodes**

I'll stand by you

**When Jane took Maura with her to help her brother and dad fix the pipes (not to sure if this one works)**

And when, when the night falls on you, baby

**When Maura's finds out she had a brother**

You're feelin' all alone

**When Maura rubs Jane's arm when bass scares her**

You won't be on your own

**The sleep over at Jane's**

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you

**When Jane had dinner with Maura and her mother**

Won't let nobody hurt you

**When Jane told off Mrs. Isles**

I'll stand by you

**When Jane received her medal**

Take me in, into your darkest hour

**When Hoyt told Maura she was just like him **

And I'll never desert you

**When Jane went to the lunch with Maura ex**

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you

**When Maura tells Jane she beautiful in the black dress (don't know if this one counts either)**

Won't let nobody hurt you

**When Jane shot herself to save Maura and Frankie**

I'll stand by you

**When Maura gave Jane tickets for racing school**

Yeah

Won't let nobody hurt you

**When Jane answered her phone "what ever you want I can get it"**

_I'll stand by you_

**Maura was in her ex-fiance's car and called Jane gave her some info, Jane said she didn't have to and Maura says "I got your back Jane" (suggested by mymariska)**

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**


End file.
